


Bad Habits Are The Hardest Ones To Break

by wreckingball



Series: Crooked Teeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingball/pseuds/wreckingball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they sat together was during the week Geoff had arrived in town. Michael hadn’t really known him then. He still didn’t really know him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits Are The Hardest Ones To Break

The first time they sat together was during the week Geoff had arrived in town. Michael hadn’t really known him then. He still didn’t really know him either.

He knew that Geoff was something of a troublemaker. He’d heard from Gavin that he’d bickered with Mr. Hullum on his first day, though the cause was debatable - some said it was because of his scruffy way of dressing and his lack of care for some classes, and others said that he’d been caught smoking outside before school started. In all honesty, Michael wouldn’t be surprised about either of them.

In a stark contrast to the image he’d painted of himself on the first day, Geoff had turned out to be a little less intimidating than Michael thought he might over time. There had been no other available seats on the bus, so they’d ended up sitting together. Geoff had taken one look at his boots, skinny jeans, and graphic t-shirt and given him a nod and a crooked smile of approval. Michael remembered thinking that Geoff’s leather jacket was a little too big for him; it seemed deflated at the shoulders and in the arms from how lean he was.

It didn’t take long for Michael to admit to himself that Geoff was kind of attractive, despite his lanky limbs and his silence. Maybe he was just curious about him. Michael thought it was kind of creepy to call it a crush when they hadn’t even shared a conversation.

So it was an appreciation then - Michael liked his style, and he found him interesting. Of course there’d be a little attraction there.

Then again, it was hard to really focus on or think through when the majority of their meetings ended up with Geoff passed out on his shoulder. Michael was glad that he’d noticed which stop was his on the first day, because in the weeks following he’d looked more and more exhausted, until one time he’d just fallen asleep on the journey home. Michael didn’t mind - it wasn’t like Geoff was snoring in his ear or anything. He even got mumbled thank yous when he woke him up on time.

It had been a long day when Michael sat down this time. He was just glad it was Friday; maybe he’d call up Ray on Skype to play something, or maybe he’d just play on his own since exhaustion had settled so heavily in his bones. When Geoff sat down next to him, Michael gave him the usual slight nod in greeting. Soon enough, the bus had set off, and the low thrumming of its engine and the gentle motions had Geoff out cold.

Things only got a little odd when Michael went to wake Geoff.

He grasped his shoulder, giving it a little shake. “Dude, your stop’s coming up,” he murmured.

Geoff just hummed, and Michael could’ve sworn he nuzzled further into his shoulder. Michael’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, making him feel a little like he’d missed a step on the stairs.

Michael shook him again, a little more firmly. “Geoff.”

This time, Geoff batted at his hand, huffing quietly. “Shh. You’re cute but you need to shut up and let me sleep.”

He thinned his lips, a mixture of sudden affection and frustration building. “You can sleep when you get home, which will be any fucking second.”

Geoff had twisted in his seat, enough that his cheek was definitely pressed up against Michael’s shoulder now - hell, he’d go far as to call that chest that he was tucked into, not shoulder. One hand had become tangled in the front of Michael’s shirt, stretching the logo on it. “Shh,” he urged again. It was firm, but when he continued his voice was slurred with sleep. “No cute boys with good taste in shit at home. Can’t sleep on them there.”

What Michael wouldn’t give for Geoff to be awake and saying that to him for real. He wasn’t going to take his sleepy ramblings for his real feelings, even though it was flattering to hear. Or maybe that was just the fact that the bus was slowing to a halt.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he huffed. As reluctant as he was to remove Geoff from his side, Michael gave him another push, shrugging his shoulder under Geoff’s cheek. That got him to open his eyes, though his lids remained low. “Get up and get off the fucking bus, or you’re gonna miss your stop.”

It took him physically nudging Geoff to his feet, pushing his bag into his hands, and pointing him down the aisle of the bus to get him to go. Geoff wobbled a little as he went, clearly still half asleep. Michael slumped back into his seat as the bus pulled away again, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a long, slow exhale.

Fuck Friday, Michael decided. Waiting all weekend to figure out what the fuck that was about was going to be torture.


End file.
